Falco's Past
by bambiberrys
Summary: ...bad at summaries, but great story, we learn maybe what Falco had gone through as a child


**bambi: This is a story made by one of my bestest friends Iris, she said she'd made it out if bordom the past two nights. She came over and showed it to me.. and I really liked it :D and she requested that I post it on fanfiction, since she dosen't have the time or privacy to make an account and figure everything out... so yeah, here it is:**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Falco's Past**

It was a warm and windy day at Corneria City. Falco: Team Star Fox's Ace pilot was taking a stroll in the park. "Gah... why even bother..." His past was on his mind again... Falco turned around and saw a familiar face... a face he hadn't seen in years.... ".......D- ...your... alive?! ...this can't be"

**___________________________________**

Dana and Frank Lombardi had given birth to Falco Lombardi 2 months before Planet Katina was invaded by Andross's Army "He's...so adorable.."said Dana as the tiny chick grabbed her finger "Dana.. What are we going to do?! Andross has threatened the people of Katina many times... he could strike any moment now..." said Frank pacing back and forth in the house. Dana looked at him and frowned then looked back at Falco, who was making cute gurgling noises. "Frank... What ARE we gonna do?! I don't want anything happening to our baby..."  
"Neither do I..." There was a silence for a moment that was replaced by loud screams heard not too Far from their house. Dana had a horrified look on her face and Frank began cursing as he held Dana and Falco close.

"No... not now..."said Dana shaking her head. There was an explosion outside and gunshots got closer.  
"Frank! We're gonna get killed!" The house soon began shaking "Urgh!" they quickly ran to the backyard near Katina's long river. Frank put Falco in his cradle with his rattle and picture of the family.  
"ahhh?!" Falco didn't understand what was going on and continued to look around. Frank ran to the river and placed the cradle in.  
"Frank what are you doing?!" yelled Dana with her face full of tears.  
"He's our baby!" Frank held the cradle in the water. "The river will take him from here, and besides, he'll have more of a chance of surviving then we will!" Dana closed her eyes wishing none of this happened.  
"...Okay..." Frank let go of the cradle leaving Falco to see his parents get farther and farther away... Dana tried running to get the cradle and Falco thrust his arms forward trying to reach for her.  
"Aaahh!!" Frank caught Dana and turned around to see their house on fire and Andross's soldiers running towards them.  
"We've got to run!" the two sprinted out to the dry field. Then pretty soon Frank collapsed.

Dana turned around to see her husband shot in the leg. "Urgh... Dana... keep running!" She looked up to see the soldiers still charging at her.  
"I... **I love you**..." Dana turned around and continued to run.

**___________________________________**

The war was soon over and Katina turned into a deserted wasteland. Doctors and paramedics soon arrived cleaning up the mess. "Hey dude, is that a cradle floating there...? wah?! look! there's a baby in there!" Falco was soon taken to an orphanage in Corneria. He was known for being the only known survivor from Katina.

**__________________________________**

Five years had passed and Falco grew to become a shy young fowl. He didn't make much friends though. It was a cool Autumn day at the orphanage and Falco sat in the grass and watched the others play. He took out his precious picture of his parents and gazed at it. "Hey!" Falco looked up to see a black Kitten who was about two years older than him.  
"Hey? aren't you gonna ever talk?" Falco looked away and the black kitten made a face "...guess not... Hey, my name's Panther, Panther Caroso" Falco still said nothing. Panther made another face. "I think it's stupid you don't talk!" Falco ignored. "In fact, I think YOUR stupid!" Falco had an annoyed look on his face. "... (wow what a meanie!)" His picture soon caught Panther's eye and he quickly snatched it from Falco's hand. "Your parents look stupid! heh. Your whole family's probably stupid as well!" Falco stood up. "Hey!" A smile spread accross Panther's face. "You finally talked..." He rose his arm high in the air so Falco wouldn't get the picture. "Haha! I bet if I hid this, you'd talk more... No! I have a better idea!" Panther quickly began ripping the picture to pieces. Falco stood up even higher "YOU BASTARD!" Anger showered over him and unleashed his fury on Panther. Falco threw a barrage of punches and kicks, Panther fell to the ground and Falco pounced on his an continued punching him on the face. He soon finished him off with a slash on his left cheek from his beak which had left the white scar he now has.

Some adults rushed to the scene and dragged Falco away from Panther "Oh my god! Is he dead?!"  
"No he's just knocked out!" Everyone surrounded Panther who was now laying down in a pool of his own blood. Falco was shocked of what he had just done. He looked at his hands that had smudges of Panther's blood. "**I'm sorry Dana**..."

**__________________________________**

Ever since Falco discovered his Fury, his life didn't go well... He soon joined a gang and ended up becoming the leader. Falco couldn't control his anger, he showed no mercy. Years passed and Falco wanted to change his life. So at the age of twenty he joined the Star Fox team, hoping for some answers. Now at the age of twenty-three he reunited with someone very special... "D-Dana...?!" he ran to the familiar figure and gave her a big hug. She looked up at her son's face and smiled.  
"Falco please... **call me mother**..."

**-The End-**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**bambi: :D well I liked it...and Iris if your readin this, errr herr good job mijita! XD**

**People, all thanks goes to Iris for making this, and da creators of Star Fox for getting bored and drawing animals in space! (no offence) :D**


End file.
